1. Field
Methods and apparatus consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present application relate to a method of collecting multimedia information and a device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia information may include at least one of a still image, text, graphics, a sound, a moving picture, and an animation, but is not limited thereto.
In general, the multimedia information may be directly collected by a user. For example, the user may collect a still image or a moving picture by using a capture function of a camera.
However, multimedia information that is collectable by using the multimedia information collecting method has a limitation. For example, it may be difficult to collect multimedia information about an event that the user did not participate in. Therefore, there is a need for a method of easily collecting various multimedia information.